1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to card edge connectors, especially to contacts for use within such card edge connectors wherein each whole contact is generally of a cantilever type and a closed-type engagement portion is substantially positioned at the top of the beam body of such cantilever contact.
2. The Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 which is the primary figure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,766 disclosing two types of the formed contacts used within a card edge connector, one (101) is of a cantilever type and the other (102) is of a bellow type. Till now and as well known, most prior art card edge connectors use either of such two types of contacts. As experienced, because of lack of the proper support of the contact structure itself, the cantilever type contact may tend to crash under the situation that an improper misaligned insertion of the card into the connector housing, and the bellow type contact may tend to crash under the other situation that an improper misaligned withdrawal of the card from the connector housing. To prevent the aforementioned two disadvantages, the expensive stiff material is required for contacts to resist the possible larger action force, or the tolerances of the corresponding components become strict. Either of them will significantly increase the manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a contact in the connector which has a better character to resist the possible improper applied force during the insertion or withdrawal period of the card without crash.